A Linked Destiny
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: When Sam goes to college he is hoping for a normal college experience but destiny has something else in mind for him and a certain captain. Off Hiatus :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the characters that I use in this story. **

Sam Witwicky was all set for college. The Decepticons had been defeated and the Allspark and Earth were safe once again at least until another invasion happened and they were forced to fight again.

But until that day comes Sam was going to live his life, go to college and date the most beautiful and mechanically smart Mickaela. They had been dating for the past 10 months now and they were as strong as ever. Sure they had their fights but in the end one or both always apologized and they were happy once more.

Mickaela wasn't going to college, instead she was going to continue to work at her recently released father's auto shop and Sam and her would keep in touch through web-cams. She wasn't too keen on the idea at first but after much debate she finally gave in and allowed Sam to install the equipment on her computer console.

Sam carried the last box to the car and closed the trunk door. When he turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his mom's blubbering face in front of him. "Geez mom! You nearly gave me a heart attack" he said clutching the area where his heart is "I'm s-sorry h-honey I just w-w-wanted t-t-to give you t-this" she handed him a brown bag and he looked inside. Inside the bag was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bag of homemade cookies and an envelope. "Mom you didn't have to make me lunch and you don't have to cry either I'm only going to the local college here I can come and visit you anytime" he assured her. "I s-still d-d-don't s-see why you c-can't j-just l-live here" she said as she wiped her eyes with her all ready soaked handkerchief. "I've all ready told you I want to be able to live in the dorms and live on my own for a little while" he told her as his dad closed the back door and walked over to the pair.

"Well that's everything. You ready to go Sam?" his dad asked excitedly making his mom cry even more. "Honey we knew this day was going to come" his dad put his hands on her shoulders and led her to the passenger seat. Once his mom was seated in the car his dad walked back over to him and stood in front of him. "Ready to do this?" he asked "yeah but I don't know about mom" he said looking at the side view mirror that showed his mom crying into the handkerchief. "It'll take some time but she'll stop crying eventually. Now come on college awaits" he patted Sam on the back then walked around to the driver's seat and climbed inside. Before Sam got in the car he looked at the house one more time. "Come on Sam!" his dad honked the horn and Sam walked over to one of the backdoors and got inside. Before he was even buckled his dad drove out of he driveway and towards the college.

About an hour later they arrived at the college and got out of the car. Thankfully his mom had stopped crying by now but she was still sniffling every now and then. The campus was huge, building after building and the lawn seemed to stretch out for miles with students and teachers walking on the grass and footpaths leading to different buildings. Sam's dad walked over to Sam and handed him a map. "Your dorm should be this way" everyone got something out of the trunk and once all of his possessions had been picked up they headed for the dorm following his father's directions.

They entered the over packed dorm and walked down the packed hallways until they came to Sam's new dorm room. A lady at the front desk had given them a key for the door and after shifting some of belongings Sam managed to slide the key into the keyhole and him and his parents walked inside. One side of the room was decorated with numerous movie posters and dirty laundry and the other end was clean and tidy. "Guess this must be my side" Sam walked to the clean side of the room and set the box down on the bed, his parents did the same. "Wonder where your new roommate is?" said his father as he inspected the drawer next to the bed. The door connected to the other room opened and a guy with a Star Trek T-Shirt on, faded blue jeans and frizzled brown hair walked in. "You must be my new roommate, knew you were coming sometime today" the guy said as he shook Sam's hand. "I'm Sam Witwicky and these are my parents," said Sam "its nice to meet you, I'm Trevor Carter" he replied.

"Looks like your ready to go so your mom and I'll be heading out now" said Sam's dad who seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. "Are you late for something dad?" asked Sam "no but your mother and I want to get back to the house and start remodeling the fountain area as soon as possible. After the last incident we don't know we'll get the next chance" said his dad as he took Sam's mom by the arm and practically dragged her away from Sam. "Call anytime honey! We love you!" shouted his mother as his dad dragged her out of the dorms and back to the car. "They seem like great people, a little eccentric but great," said Trevor "everything family has the eccentrics I just got stuck with them for parents" Sam walked over to the door and closed it and turned around to Trevor.

"I see you like movies" said Sam trying to make conversation "yeah, in fact as soon as I graduate I want to start directing them. That's my dream anyway," said Trevor as he walked over to the door, Sam moved over so as not to get in his way. "I got to get going, I finally asked this girl I have been crushing on for the last year and she said yes. See you later Sam" Trevor opened the door and walked out into the wild hallway.

Sam closed the door and walked back over to his to begin unpacking. Just as he was reaching out for one of his posters he sees a strange marking on his left forearm. "What the?" Sam ran his fingers across the marking and was startled when static crackled against his fingers.

After Sam checked the rest of his body to make sure there weren't any more markings, which he was happy when he didn't find any, he made room on his bed and sat down. "And just when I thought I was going to have a normal college experience" Sam muttered.

~Later That Night~

That night as Sam lay asleep in his new bed the marking on his arm sent a stream of static traveled up his arm and into his head that caused images of symbols and a giant pyramid but what made it even stranger was that there were nine autobots standing around the pyramid in a circle. But somehow the images felt incomplete, like another part of the puzzle was missing.

Unbeknowst to Sam while he was sleeping and the images were playing in his dreams another marking was slowly materializing on his right collarbone.

~Captain Will Lennox's House~

William Lennox lay asleep in his bed alongside his wife Sarah who had spent the last thirty minutes rocking a restless seven month old back to sleep. Will who was so exhausted from the his day of patrolling the area with Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchett for any Decepticons which luckily they didn't find any but they were going to keep an eye out had just taken off his military jacket and boots and climbed into bed with his wife who was all ready asleep.

If he had taken the time to completely change out of his uniform he probably would've seen the strange marking that dominated a part of his left forearm. Like with Sam a stream of static traveled up his arm and into his head. Images that were similar to Sam's started to flash in his dreams that were of strange symbols and a twisted machine like building/statue that lit up and sent a stream of energy up into space when two different sets of hands made contact with it.

As Will dreamt another symbol appeared on the right side of his collarbone.

It was at this moment in time that both Sam and Will shot up in their beds with sweat glistening on their faces and panting so heavily that it was like they had just completed a marathon.

Sam sprung from his bed, wearing only his blue boxers and rushed out of the room to the bathroom that was thankfully empty. Sam walked over to one of the sinks and with is hands leaned against it while looking down at the tiled floor took deep calming breaths.

"You need to relax Sam, there just dreams" he told himself but even he knew that that was total bull because lately anything weird, like the tattoo and dreams, meant trouble and Sam really didn't want to have to deal with trouble again.

When his breathing was under control Sam looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he had acquired a new marking. Sam reached up and touched the marking and like the last time a strange static tickled the padding of his fingers. "What's happening to me?" Sam asked himself.

Will's sudden jerk awakened Sarah and she sat up in bed to find her husband sitting in bed with her wearing his uniform, sweating like a pig and panting like he had just seen something heart attack worthy. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but instead of comfort it only caused him to jump and dash into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sarah got out of bed and walked over to the door. "Will, are you okay?" she asked. When she didn't get a response she tried the handle only to find it locked. "Will let me or tell me what's wrong please. You're scaring me," she pleaded.

On the other side of the door Will was standing in front of the mirror examining the strange marking on his forearm. He ran his fingers across the marking and was visibly startled when some kind of static tickled his fingers. "Will are you okay?" asked his wife "yeah honey, I'm fine just had a bad dream. Go back to bed I'll be there in a minute" he replied. Even though he couldn't see her he knew she was hesitating "don't worry Sarah I just need a few minutes to myself then I'll come back out, I promise" he added. Will remained silent until he could hear Sarah walking across the creaky floorboards back to the bed.

Will returned his attention to the mirror and noticed something on the right side of his collarbone. Will pulled off his worn out white wife beater along with his dog tags and set them on the toilet seat. On his shoulder was another strange symbol. "What in the name of hell is going on?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile down in the arctic zone, buried deep below the ice a long forgotten Decepticon that had frozen many centuries ago eyes glowed demon red for the first time in over 1,300 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I would just like to thank my fabulous beta FASTFURIOUSCHICK for this amazing chapter. Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________

"Oi Will!" Will almost jumped out of his skin when Sgt. Donnelly slappedhim on the shoulder. Donnelly took a step back when he saw the terrified lookin Will's eyes.

After his latest mission, Will had been put on desk duty, at an army base located a few milies from his home. He'd supposedly ignored a direct order somewhere along the line, but he didn't see why they needed to put him at a desk because technically he had saved lives. He was told he'd desk duty for the next four months, but hopefully he could persuade his CO to let him off early.

"You okay, padre?" he asked. Will took a couple of breaths and stood on shaky legs. "Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night. Look I gotta get going. Sarah wants me to get to dinner on time or else she won't let me even try to get some sleep." Will attempted a smile, then walked over to Ironhide, who was waiting to give him a lift back home.

Ever since the events of Mission City, Ironhide had stuck pretty close to Will and they had become close friends. So close, in fact, that Ironhide could easily tell that something was wrong with Will when he picked him up in the morning. He had hoped that it was just a bad morning as Will had told him several times before, but he knew something was wrong with him when his friend had the same hollow look on his face but his eyes now held terror.

"Are you feeling all right Will?" Ironhide asked as Will climbed into the driver's seat. "Just a hard day at work Ironhide, nothing to worry about." Will, which was partly a lie, said as he buckled himself in. Ironhide knew he was lying but didn't press the matter. Still, he would keep an eye on him and if things didn't get better in the next couple of days he would confront him about it. Ironhide revved his engine and pulled away from the hangar that Will had walked out from.

~Will's home~

Once Ironhide parked in front of the Lennox home, Will got out of the truck, thanked and said goobye to the Autobot, before he hurried inside the house. His skull felt like it was on fire so he was hoping to get to the bathroom and take some aspirin. He still had a good twenty minutes before Sarah started dinner, and only then would she come down the stairs from taking care of Annabelle all day.

What Will didn't expect when he got home was to find his wife in the living room blocking his escape to the nearest bathroom. It was too late to make a hasty retreat because she had already seen him.

"Hi honey! How was work?" She asked as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "It was fine Sarah, same old things going on. Look, honey, I'm really worn out and a little grungy from work, so I'm gonna go and take a shower." He told her trying to get her out of his way. "Of course. We're having spaghetti tonight." She added as Will slipped past her and headed for the bathroom. "Great!" he called back as he entered the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the shower.

Just to make his story more believable, he turned the shower on and closed the shower curtain so that none of the water would get onto the floor.

He turned to the medicine cabinet, and as he was reaching out to open it his headache escalated ten fold. Images of more symbols, deserts and pyramids filled his vision. His forehead scrounged up and he massaged his temple in hopes that the pain and images would go away, but no such luck. The pain only worsened. Stumbling around with vision that was blurry, he managed to open the cabinet and after some difficulty, locate the aspirin. He popped out two and swallowed them dry.

As he was leaning against the sink he got felt a strange tingling sensation on his chest. He took off his military jacket then his white undershirt and looked in the mirror. Imprinted on the area where his heart is, was a brand new marking. Will breathed in deeply and traced his fingers over the marking. The familiar tingling sensation tickled his fingertips.

The pain in his head slowly but surely started to go away. He didn't know if it was the aspirin, because normally they don't work that fast or if it was going away by itself, but he was freaking out. He knew he should tell Ironhide or Optimus about what was going on but he was scared. Yes, William Lennox was scared. And dammit, he wasn't afraid to admit it. He was hoping that all of this would go away but that was just wishful thinking because he knew that that wasn't going to happen.

~Sam's dorm room~

Trevor was once again out on a date with his longtime crush, who he learned was Patricia Wilkinson. Sam was happy that Trevor was out again, because more images were currently clouding his vision.

Metal, symbols and robots flashed in his head and it felt like it was being crushed from the inside. Knowing that he had put aspirin in his bag somewhere he dug around through his drawers, because that's where he usually kept it when he was studying for an exam and having to concentrate on all the little words. His vision wasn't doing very well, but luckily he stumbled across it when he was going through his sock drawer. Why he put it in there, he'd never know.

He popped out two pills then closed the cap and tossed it back into the drawer and hurried out of the room down the hallway to the bathroom. Some people gave him odd looks because of his squinted eyes and his closed hand, pressed against his forehead but he didn't care what they thought of him, he just wanted the pain to go away.

Sam entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Not caring if anyone else was in there, he popped the pills into his mouth, turned the faucet on and chugged water down straight from the tap. When he had enough water and the pills were down Sam turned the faucet off and straightened his posture staring at himself in the mirror. He looked sickly pale and his eyes were bloodshot. He ran a hand down his face in annoyance of what his life was turning into and just as he was turning to leave he felt a strange tingling sensation on his chest. He turned around to face the mirror and unbuttoned his shirt. Looking in the mirror he saw another strange symbol etched onto the place above his heart.

"Oh god." he breathed.

When he had gone to class this morning he passed Bumblebee, lounging in the student parking lot next to a shiny red convertible. Bee noticed something was wrong with Sam as he got closer to him, and through his radio and several different music and movie quotes he managed to ask Sam what was bothering him. He had told him that he was just nervous about a biology test he had to take today, but both him and Bee knew that that was a lie. Luckily, Bee hadn't pressed the subject and he managed to talk to him for a little longer before saying goodbye and heading off to class.

What Sam didn't know was that Bee had seen the marking on Sam's arm and planned on telling Optimus about it.

~Somewhere in the arctic~

The forgotten Decepitcon's eyes glowed a vibrant red and the ice that it was encased in slowly starting to melt. Soon, he would be free, and soon the power would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee zoomed down the highway at an alarming rate towards the NEST Headquarters to talk to Optimus.

After seeing the marking on Sam's forearm Bumblebee could only guess that there were more. The markings alarmed him because although he couldn't remember where he had seen the symbols before he knew that they represented something powerful.

When Bee arrived at the NEST Headquarters he parked in front of the building then transformed back into his autobot form and as he was walking towards the door two of the soldiers pressed a button and the door opened up. Bee walked inside the building and saw Optimus talking with Ironhide. As he got closer he heard the ending of what Ironhide was saying.

"…out of the ancient language" they're conversation ceased when they saw Bee approaching. "Bumblebee, has something happened?" Optimus asked. "Yes Optimus but I was hoping we could discuss this in private" Bee said looking around at the soldiers and the other autobots. "Of course, follow me" Optimus started walking towards one of the empty shuttles and Bee followed.

When they were on the abandoned shuttle Bee looked around once more before speaking, "I fear something is wrong with Sam" Bee began. "What has been happening?" Optimus asked "this morning as I was waiting for Sam in the parking lot outside the human education building I saw a marking on his forearm that was very familiar but I don't know why" Bee replied. "What did this marking look like?" Optimus asked all ready having an idea "it almost looked like our language but it looked like the language of an ancient time" Bee knew what he said didn't make sense but there was no way to describing the marking other than that.

"I was afraid of this" Optimus said as he began to pace. "Afraid of what? What is happening to Sam?" Bee asked beginning to fear for his human friend. "Ironhide came to me with similar news of Will. It would appear that he is undergoing the same transformation as Sam" Optimus started walking away and Bee hurried after him. "Transformation? Optimus what is going on?" Bee stood in front of him even though he knew that he was one of the smaller autobots and Optimus could easily walk around him or over him. Optimus stopped and looked down at Bumblebee. "Come with me, we must discuss this with Ironhide and Ratchett before informing the others" Optimus walked around Bee and headed back inside. Bumblebee hurried after him.

When Ironhide and Ratchett were gathered in a secluded part of the building Optimus began talking. "Ironhide why don't you tell them what you told me?" Ironhide looked at him uncertainly before speaking. "When I picked Will up this morning I noticed a strange marking on his forearm. The marking looked like the language of the ancients but not only that Will's eyes were bloodshot like he had not gotten a lot of sleep and he looked terrified, a single unexpected movement terrified him. It was as if something had scared him to death" Ironhide concluded.

"Thank Ironhide. Bumblebee and I were just talking and it would appear that something similar is happening with Sam. I have my suspicions but I suggest we bring Sam and Will here so Ratchett can examine them before I share any further" Optimus said "what am I looking for Optimus?" Ratchett asked. Optimus looked at Ratchett "you'll know when you. Ironhide I want you and a few other autobots of your choice to go and retrieve Will while Bumblebee and I retrieve Sam" Optimus ordered.

Everyone went off to do their assigned duties while Ratchett walked over to Optimus before he could left. "I am hoping that you give me some sort of clue as to what I am looking for?" Ratchett asked "in time Ratchett" Optimus then turned and left to find Bumblebee so they could head out.

Meanwhile back at the college Sam was heading back to his dorm room after a long day of classes when another vision assaulted him. He stumbled down the walkway like a drunk man and then collided into a tree that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Sam crumbled to the ground clutching his head as the assault became even more painful.

A group of people who were also heading back to their dorms slowly started making a circle around him. "Hey man, are you all right?" he vaguely heard someone ask, he wanted to respond but he could barely form an coherent sentences that wasn't dominated in screams of agony so he settled for just nodding his head. Hoping they would just think he was drunk or something and let him get back to alleviating his aggravating headache. But they just wouldn't let him be.

"Maybe we should get him to a nurse. He's not looking too good," said another voice that sound female. Not needing any more attention he slowly and shakily rose to his feet and took a couple of wobbly steps forward before he collapsed into an unknown pair of arms. He looked up into the owner's eyes and saw that they were somewhat familiar but he couldn't quite place them. "Come on Sam, lets get you back to the dorm room" he hoisted him up and slung his arm around his neck then they started the slow walk to the dorm room.

"Man Sam what did you do? Bring a bottle of booze to class with you" he asked as they walked down the hallway of his dorm. Now he knew who it was, Trevor, his roommate. At least he wasn't being dragged off with a complete stranger. They stopped in front of what he assumed was their room and Trevor got his keys out of his pocket.

The visions had gone away by now but he was still feeling the painful throbbing of a headache. As soon as he opened the door I managed to get away from him and stumble over to my dresser where a new bottle of aspirin was. So far, I had gone through two small containers of aspirin so I decided on buying a large bottle instead. I practically pried the cap and shook out two pills and dried swallowed them.

Once the pills had been swallowed I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes. Trevor walked over to his own bed and sat down, staring over at me. "How much did you drink man?" he asked, "this is not a hangover Trevor this is just a massive migraine" I muttered. I heard him get up from his bed and walk towards the door "where are you going this time? Another date with Patricia?" I grumbled as I cracked one open.

He opened the door and turned to me. "Yep and trust me Sam I can just feel that tonight is going to be a very lucky night" he smiled. I closed my eye once again "you've been saying that about all your recent dates and you always come back disappointed" I retorted "well tonight my friend I am going to finally take Patricia. See you in a few hours" he walked out and closed the door behind him. "Good luck with that" I said to no one in particular.

A distinct honking noise filled his room and Sam tugged himself off of the bed and over to the window. He looked down and saw two very familiar vehicles stationed on the lawn in front of his dorm building. Great, how was he going to explain this?

Sam walked out of his room and went as quickly as his migraine would allow him outside to the two awaiting vehicles. He was surprised that no one was surrounding the vehicles, but then again a couple of the Fraternities were throwing parties so they were all probably drunk by now.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sam. Bumblebee's driver's door opened and his radio turned on "come with me if you want to live" he said using a quote from a movie he couldn't quite place. "Tell me what's going on?" he demanded. Bumblebee's car horn honked in reply. Sam decided that that was probably the only answer he was going to get so he reluctantly got in the car and the door slammed shut behind him. "You guys had better tell me once we get to wherever it is you want me" Sam said as he clutched his sorehead.

The vehicles started up and drove off of the lawn and out onto the road where they started driving back towards the NEST and Ratchett.

Somewhere deep in the arctic decepticons were starting to arrive and were cutting the ice apart looking for a long lost decepticon.

A small group of decepticons hurried over to the leader of the search party to report his findings. "Starscream, we found him" the decepticon reported. A sinister smile lit up Starscream's face and he rose up from his ice throne to follow the group back to their find. Starscream looked down into the deep hole and saw the lone decepticon that had more power then all of them put together.

"At last, our long search is over"


	4. Chapter 4

Will and Sam arrived at the NEST base around the same time as each other. Sam turned to Will with a hopeful expression on his face, Will clearly got the message that he was hoping that he had all the answers but he was just as lost as he was.

Ironhide, Optimus and Bumblebee transformed back into their original forms and stood behind Will and Sam as Ratchett approached. "I am sure both of you are wondering as to what is happening to the both of you" Optimus began. Sam and Will looked at each other in confusion? "Strange dreams?" said Will, "alien markings appearing on your skin?" Sam added. They both nodded in confirmation and turned around to face Optimus.

"What's happening to us Op?" Will asked "we shall discuss this further inside the building so as we are not overheard" Optimus stepped over the two humans and the humans and other autobots followed in tow.

They entered the building and the large door was closed. Sam and Will looked around and saw that the entire base was empty. "Where is everyone?" asked Will "a decepticon was found hiding in the local dump and they went to take care of it" Ironhide explained "why wasn't a I informed" Will asked, a little pissed off that he wasn't a part of the mission "because you are needed here" Optimus answered.

"You and Sam are more connected then you think" he began "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this" Will muttered. "There is a prophecy of two brothers who will have the power to awaken the Matrix from its deep slumber with a simple touch and they will posse the power of phasing from place to place, unimaginable strength, for a human that is and the ability of telekinesis" he concluded "that doesn't make sense Sam and I can't be brothers, it's impossible" Will stated. "How well do you remember your childhood Sam" Sam opened his mouth to answer but looked like a gaping fish when he couldn't come up with an answer. "What does that have to do with him being my supposed brother?" Will questioned "what can you remember Sam?" Optimus redirected the conversation back to Sam.

Sam thought back to what he could remember of his childhood and he found that the memories he had were not as truthful as they had once been. In his mind he looked at his parents as they placed his tenth birthday cake in front of him that was power ranger themed and he saw that he bared no resemblance to them whatsoever. But that didn't necessary mean he was Will's brother, it could just mean that he didn't inherit any noticeable facial features from them. But then he remembered a particular memory that made his once hopeful mind shatter.

He remembered being four years old and sitting in a room that had over ten bunk beds aligning the walls and three other boys that were either drawing pictures of their fantasy family in their dream books or playing with toys that had been donated by the Good Will. A young Sam sat on his bed, the top of course; drawing in his dream book a strange symbol that only he seemed to understand. The entire book was filled different kind of symbols. The teacher at the small schooling area located in the building had at first thought he had a very creative mind but when she saw the contents of his book and saw that that was all he had drawn she became concerned. She called a psychiatrist and his social worker and they both came up to talk to him about the drawings. He had been confused about why these two people were so interested in his drawing but he was anxious for their attention so he told them about the giant robots that came to him in his dreams and told him about their world and flashing alongside them was the symbols that he had drawn in his dream book. Bad mistake on his part, the next day he was once again seated in front of his social worker and the psychiatrist and they talked to him about how some people become obsessed by certain things and they didn't want that to happen to him so they took his dream book away and gave him a new one.

But another memory that also confused the hell out of him was his parents suddenly arriving and him packing a suitcase. He watched himself as he walked out of the building with both his hands being held by his new parents and walking out to their car where he would then be taken to his new home.

"Oh god" he breathed and turned away from the beings in front of him. "Sam?" asked Will, concerned by Sam's abrupt behavior "my whole life has been a lie" he stated, staring down at the floor. "Sam what are you talking about?" asked Will taking a step towards him but thought better when he saw Sam's stiff stance and his trembling form. Sam turned to face Will and he saw that pools of tears were starting to collect in the corners of his eyes and they were bloodshot.

"I was raised in an orphanage until I was four years old and even then you guys were the stars of my dreams. I must have blocked it out or something because I couldn't handle knowing that my biological parents gave me up. But what really sucks is that my parents made me believe that I was their real son and not once even hinting that just maybe I wasn't really theirs" Sam looked up at Optimus and glared "and not one of you had the guts to tell me the truth until all of this shit started happening! Tell me the truth, would you have told me if none of this was happening?" Sam asked staring intently at all of them in turn.

When none of them appeared to be ready to answer Will stepped in. "Answer him damn it! This concerns him as much as it does me! And we both demand answers!" he demanded breathing heavily from his sudden adrenaline rush of anger. "We were hoping that the two of you would never have to be informed of the truth but now that it would appear that we have no other choice we are forced to tell you" Optimus answered. "I want a blood test done" Sam suddenly said. Everyone looked at Sam "I agree, I'm not believing any of this until we have concrete proof" Will said. "We can arrange that, Ratchett retrieve a base medic and bring him back here, tell him it is of utter importance that he bring his kit" Ratchett nodded his head and walked away from the group.

A few minutes later Ratchett and a medic returned and Sam and Will were led over to two chairs and sat down. The blood was taken and put on rush delivery for DNA analysis that should be ready in one to two days.

Will and Sam got up from the chairs and as they were walking back over to Optimus and the others they were suddenly assaulted by visions of symbols, pyramids and a high pitched ringing sound that assaulted their eardrums. They collapsed to their knees and held their hands against their ears in an attempt to rid their ears of the sound.

Optimus and the other autobots hurried over to the fallen humans. "Ratchett, Bumblebee take them to the medic area" Ratchett and Bumblebee did as they were told and scooped the humans up and carried them over to the medic area and set them down on the beds. Will and Sam were still thrashing around on the bed and Ratchett was forced to very carefully strap them down.

"Optimus what's happening to them?" asked Bumblebee "they're having visions of the area the Matrix is located and the language of the ancients" he replied. Sam and Will suddenly stilled and they looked down at the humans curiously. The ground began to shake, actually startling the autobots and they looked up just in time to see Starscream swoop down through the roof and de-transform.

"Autobots attack!" the bots charged towards the decepticon but were suddenly thrown back when another decepticon burrowed up from the ground and sent them flying backwards with a blue ray of light that emitted from a gun attached to his arm, even Optimus was forced back.

"You lose Optimus" said a deep voice that Optimus hadn't heard in over a century "no, you can't be free" he protested. He turned his head to see Deveron, a decepticon that had been banished from their home world.

"It's been a long time Optimus" Deveron walked past the autobots and over to where Sam and Will lay. The bots tried to get up but were stunned once again by the blue ray. "You've actually them" he marveled, staring down at the humans "you can't have them Deveron" Optimus stated "I can and I will" he scooped Sam up from the bed and brought him up close to inspect "they are quite the specimen" he looked back at Optimus who was slowly getting back up from the ground "leave the humans be Deveron" Optimus said "I was never one for following orders Optimus" without warning Optimus suddenly charged at him but Deveron had a backup plan and carelessly tossed Sam up into the air and for a brief second the bots thought he was going to crash back to the ground but Starscream suddenly caught Sam and flew off with him. Optimus crashed into Deveron but Deveron managed to blast a burray of gunfire into his circuits and Optimus was forced back to the ground. When the others saw their fallen leader they managed to get up from the ground and charge at the decepticon.

Wanting to escape with what he all ready had he shot up into the air and his minions followed behind him. The bots hurried over to Optimus and helped him up from the ground. "We must save Sam before he is able to turn him" Optimus grunted as he was helped up "turn him?" asked bumblebee "turn him into a human decepticon" he answered.

**A/N: I know it has been months since I last updated but I did promise that once I was finished with my fanfiction Gossip Girl? I would start this fanfiction back up and I am sticking to my promise so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.** **Review if you want another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up to a dark unfamiliar area with a strange pain emitting from the very core of his head. He couldn't call it a headache or migraine because whenever a flash of pain would flare one of the strange symbols would cloud his vision. When he attempted to get up from the cold dank surface his vision would spin and he would fall back down.

"The human is awake Deveron" said a deep booming voice. Sam searched the darkness for the owner but saw nothing but blackness, until a pair of glowing red dyes disturbed the darkness. "Where am I and who the hell are you?" Sam asked carefully finding his footing "my name is Deveron and you are in a cave on the far south side of Alaska" after his vision stopped making him seasick he stood in place and faced the glowing eyes. "Why am I here?" he asked but all ready having an idea "you are here to guide us to the Matrix" the voice roared. "I'll never help you. The autobots will find me and stop you" Sam said, determination etched onto his features. "You will if you want your family and everyone else you care about to live" Deveron replied. "If you so much as show yourself to them I'll kill your sorry iron ass" Sam swore.

Mechanical laughter echoed off the walls and sent chills of unease down his spine. "You can make this easy on yourself; you can either join us willingly or we can force you and trust me the experience would be most unpleasant" Deveron advised "the day I join is the day my heart stops beating and hell freezes over" Sam replied without hesitation. "Starscream!" Deveron demanded. Starscream stepped out from the shadows and walked towards Sam who saw that he was had a small slithering creature in the palm of his robotic hand. Sam backed away from the approaching decepticon but was soon pinned down to the dank floor by another decepticon who had snuck up behind him.

Starscream towered over the petrified human with the slithering being getting closer and closer towards his face. "Circuit" a small decepticon that was the size of a small boom box jumped down from his back and landed with a loud "oomph" onto Sam's stomach. Figuring that the thing would enter through his mouth he screwed his mouth shut and tried to maneuver away from the creature above him.

Circuit reached out with it's long, skinny robotic arms and tried to pry Sam's mouth open but in Sam, in return, if it were even possible shut his mouth even tighter. "You humans are quite the annoying bunch" a section of Circuit's armor around his body opened and a small probe came out and latched onto Sam's chest. A surge of electricity was shot through his body and up to his heart where it caused his heart to stutter and the stop all together. The amazing part of it all is that Sam did not experience any pain from the sudden voltage and instead felt nothing but numbness and the overpowering nothingness that was slowly taking over his mind.

His body went lax, his eyes closed and his mouth lost it's grip and opened up partially. Circuit took the critter from Starscream and tilted Sam's head until it was in the right angle. "He better be worth all this trouble" Circuit muttered as he held Sam's chin and dropped the wriggling creature into his mouth. As soon as the creature made contact with Sam's mouth it wriggled down Sam's throat and made its way for his heart. A few minutes went by and the creature finally made it to Sam's heart. It paused for a second before it surged forward and wrapped itself around Sam's heart.

A surge of electricity was shot through Sam's body, his eyes shot open and he cried out in pain. Circuit jumped off Sam's chest and scurried over to STARSCREAM and hid behind his leg.

DEVERON stepped forward and looked upon the human in awe as it went from a pathetic human to a human DECEPTICON. "We could have done this the easy way but like all the other AUTOBOTS and they're pathetic human followers you believe in that delusioned concept of good always prevailing in the end. Well human I am about to show that evil will now prevail and you're world will kneel to me now" DEVERON stated, his booming voice causing several of the icicles to come loose and shatter to the cave floor. The DECEPTICONS shouted their agreements with a few "long live DEVERON?" thrown in.

The color in Sam's eyes went away and were replaced with pitch black, his skin went from its once sunny tan to a corpse white giving him the appearance of a demon. Sam's mind was now filled with nothing but plottings of finding the MATRIX and taking over this pathetic world but also pure unadulterated hatred for Will Lennox, his long lost older brother.

~NEST hospital section~

The quietness that Will had been encased in slowly went away but the darkness still remained, in the distance he could hear the sound of a annoying beeping sound and the mechanical murmurs; he couldn't make out what was being said but he could tell that the voices belonged to some of the AUTOBOTS.

He realized that the darkness he was experiencing was due to his eyes being closed so he pried them open but had to shut them when the bright lighting of the room was too harsh. "Nurse, dim the lights please" said a familiar voice. The lights were dimmed and Will cracked his eyes open, when he saw that the lights were now down to a more bearable level he opened them all the way. He looked around and saw that RATCHETT, OPTIMUS, BUMBLEBEE and IRONHIDE were hunched around his bedside staring down at him intently. When he attempted communication the sudden intake of breath caused his lungs to choke up and a painful coughing fit overcame him. One of the nurses rushed to his side and handed him a plastic cup filled with water, he drank the water in small sips and the coughing slowly ceased.

Once his coughing fit was over he tried speaking again. "What happened?" his voice was rough and raspy making it hard to understand him so he took another gulp and his speech improved. "What happened?" he tried again "You and Sam both received more pieces to the area the MATRIX is located and it would appear to have been too much for your human brain to handle so you both passed out" RATCHETT answered. Will looked over at the beds beside him and saw that Sam was not occupying either. "Where's Sam?" he asked. The AUTOBOTS looked uneasily at one another and in return it made Will uneasy. "Where's Sam?" he asked again "he's gone Will. Some DECEPTICONS came and took him, we did everything we could to stop them but we failed" OPTIMUS answered.

Will sat in the bed and started taking various wires off of himself. The nurses rushed to his bedside and tried to stop him but he was persistent. "We have to rescue him" he managed to get away from the pestering nurses and get his feet on the cold sterile floor. "You've been out of commission for two days Will. DEVERON has long left this part of the world" OPTIMUS said "I don't care I need to find him now!" he stood up from the bed and he saw that he was now wearing a pair of green scrubs. He didn't know why he was suddenly so protective of the kid, sure he had cared for his safety but now it was 10x the original amount. It was probably due to the fact that Sam could possibly be his baby brother, which reminded him…"did you get the results yet?" he asked "yes and Will the results show that Sam is in fact your brother" RATCHETT answered. Will sank back onto the bed and stared down at the floor.

"My brother, Sam is my brother?" it just didn't seem real, this was too much, if he accepted this as the truth then that would mean that his parents have been lying to him for the past 18 years. Why would they hide something like this from him? "Can I see the documents?" he asked. RATCHETT nodded and he called over a nurse who he told to get the file off of the counter. She did as she was told and brought it over to Will who looked the papers over. He didn't know what he was looking at but at the very bottom of the page he could see that the blood samples had identical DNA.

He set the file down and looked up at the robots. "What are the DECEPTICONS going to do with him?" he was almost afraid of asking because he knew that the answer would not be one he would want to hear. "They are going to use him to find the MATRIX but after they…" OPTIMUS was hesitant on telling Will DEVERON'S full plans for Sam "just tell me OP.!" he yelled and this caused another fit of coughing. A nurse handed him another cup of water and rubbed his back to help end his coughing fit. When his coughing fit was over he looked up at OPTIMUS expectantly "answer me" he said in a deadly calm voice "he will make Sam a human DECEPTICON so that he can manipulate him into doing anything he wants and I am sure that he will somehow get Sam to turn against you" he told him.

"Who is HE?" asked Will "DEVERON is a DECEPTICON who was banished from our home world after he betrayed our ruler and killed him, trying to take the power for himself. He was banished to the bottom of the Alaskan Ocean where it froze over him and he has not been seen since" OPTIMUS answered.

"I'm not letting that bastard get away with this" Will stood up and before anyone could stop him marched out of the medic room. "IRONHIDE go with him, make sure that he doesn't get in trouble" OPTIMUS ordered. IRONHIDE nodded and walked after Will.

BUMBLEBEE was about to turn to leave but OPTIMUS stopped him. "BUMBLEBEE may I have a word with you?" asked OPTIMUS "yes of course" BUMBLEBEE walked back over to him "I have a request to make of you BUMBLEBEE" he began "anything OPTIMUS" he answered "if the time comes where Sam becomes too dangerous I am going to need you to destroy him. Will would not be able to complete this task so I am asking you to" OPTIMUS said.

BUMBLEBEE looked at OPTIMUS in shock.

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long to do but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger but I need to keep your interest. Review if you want an update. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sam paced the confines of the cave or what he liked to refer to as his prison. DEVERON hadn't allowed him to begin his search for his brother until he carried out the order they had all ready given him, to find the MATRIX. He had been given some clues to its location from the constant flashes of images but some of the major pieces were missing making the map incomplete.

CIRCUIT had been sent out to gather new clothing for Sam since his had been ruined. The clothes he had been given were ironically enough black, a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, a plain black T-Shirt and a black trench coat.

After the suffocating enclosure of his environment became too much he stopped pacing and turned to DEVERON who was watching him intently along with the other DECEPTICONS. Sam walked over to him and everyone watched to see what he was going to do. "You have kept me here for god knows how long I demand you release me!" his voice echoed off the walls and actually caused the cave to vibrate sending streams of snow and icicles off of the cave, inside and out.

"You do not have the authority to demand anything! All you are is a map, a map that will bring us to the MATRIX and if you so much as challenge me I will find a way to kill you and keep the map intact" DEVERON threatened "DEVERON I am begging you. You have kept me locked up in here for far too long. Let me search for the MATRIX and I promise you that when I find it you will have the ultimate power" Sam loathed himself for begging and especially for what he was saying. By the way DEVERON spoke of him his life was pretty much forfeit after he discovered the MATRIX and even if they kept him alive it would only be as a pet and he would not sink to that level but in order to get what he wanted he would have to say what DEVERON wanted to hear.

DEVERON appeared to be thinking it over before he was suddenly thrown across the room but before he could slide down a force struck him and he found himself stuck to the wall. He looked up in shock and confusion. "What did you do?" he asked "CIRCUIT has been working on a brand new weapon that at first I thought had little value until now" DEVERON walked over to Sam and crouched down in front of him.

"Do you really think I am that naïve? If I let you go you will go after your brother and I am not permitting you to go after him until the time comes. The only way you are walking out of this cave is if two other loyal DECEPTICONS go with you and you track down the MATRIX. Do we have a deal?" he asked. Sam looked away from him and over at the other DECEPTICONS who were anxiously waiting for his reply. He looked back to DEVERON and glared "fine, I'll do your bidding as long as your two goons aren't exhausting **(If you don't get that Sam is referring to the exhaust that comes from cars)** down my neck" DEVERON stepped back and Sam was released from the cave wall. He stood up from the ground and dusted his clothes off.

"BONECRUSH! SIDEWING! I want you to go with the human and make sure he doesn't try anything like going after his brother. Update me every 1200 hrs. And if you do not I will make you a steaming pile of rusted metal do I make myself clear?" DEVERON said to the two DECEPTICONS in front of him. "Yes master" they said in unison. BONECRUSH and SIDEWING walked over to Sam and stood behind him.

"I meant what I said human if you betray me I will kill you" DEVERON threatened. "You have nothing to worry about DEVERON. Everything is going to be taken care of and soon this pathetic world will be yours" Sam promised while trying to keep himself from saying what he was really thinking. "Excellent, now go!" he ordered.

Sam and the two DECEPTICONS walked out of the cave and outside into the snowy blizzard and the unbelievably cold weather that would have normally affected Sam but he was filled with so much power that his entire body contained the warmth of a blazing fire. He looked up at the two DECEPTICONS and smirked "come on boys we have a MATRIX to find" he flashed out and appeared on top of BONECRUSH'S shoulder. Sam grounded his right hand and feet into the metal of BONECRUSH'S shoulder causing sparks to fly from the shoulder and for the robot to cry out in pain "get going! Don't make me tell you twice" Sam threatened.

BONECRUSH and SIDEWING shot up from the frozen ground and took off into the air.

~Will~

Will changed out of his scrubs and into his spare uniform from his locker. He was still reeling from the news he had just received. Sam was his brother and he had been taken by the DECEPTICONS to be made into a human DECEPTICON so that their ruler DEVERON could get the MATRIX and take over the human world and ultimately the lives of the human race. He had thought he had it bad enough when the flashes of symbols and pyramids started plaguing his mind and dreams giving him excruciating pain from the core of his head.

He knew he had to save Sam no matter what the consequences or actions that would have to take place. It was his job as Sam's older brother to take care of him and before this he had been an only child so he had never had the opportunity to take care of a little brother or sister and now he's found out that he should have been looking after Sam all this time so he was going to make up for missing time and find and save Sam. Now all he had to do is figure out where he could be. Where would the DECEPTICONS take him?

The familiar pain came again and he sat down on the bench and massaged his aching temple out of routine, now that he knew what was going on he was just wanting the visions to come and give him some kind of clue as to where his brother was. His prayers were finally answered when the visions he received revolved around a new pyramid that seemed vaguely familiar. It was when he was given a closer look at the pyramid he realized that he recognized it as one of the pyramids in Saqqara now if only he could remember the name and then it hit him. The Step Pyramids **(Is a real pyramid) **he remembered seeing it when his team and a few AUTOBOTS did recon down there.

Will stood up from the bench and walked out of the locker room where he found IRONHIDE waiting for him. "So you've come to baby sit me?" he said, "just making sure you don't do anything stupid" he responded "if you want to keep an eye on me then your going to have to keep an eye on me in Saqqara because you and both know that no matter what you do or say is going to stop me from rescuing Sam" Will said looking up at the giant robot before him. "Wasn't planning on stopping you in fact I was planning on helping you. Sam has done a lot of great things for us and I'm not going to let anything happen to him" IRONHIDE said. "Glad to see we're on the same page. How do we get pass the others?" Will asked "easy, we just take off" IRONHIDE turned back into the truck and Will got inside "you do realize that its going to take a while for us to travel to Saqqara in this mode right?" said Will "Not with the speed we'll be traveling at" IRONHIDE'S engine purred to life and Will, sensing the speed ahead quickly buckled himself in. "Hang on" IRONHIDE took off and Will was plastered to his seat as he was driven out of the base at lightning speed.

When they were far enough away from the base IRONHIDE transformed back, leaving Will in his seat "I'm about to do something that I haven't done in a while so you're going to want to prepare yourself." IRONHIDE warned. Now Will was nervous "what are you planning IRONHIDE?" Will asked nervously "I only have enough juice left to do it one last time so lets pray it works" Will suddenly felt the temperature of the interior get hotter and that IRONHIDE was shaking "are you o-" Will was unable to finish his sentence because IRONHIDE and himself were suddenly covered in a blanket of blue static and an annoying buzzing sound joined the blue static. All at once colors blended together and the ground around them started to spin together.

The colors and blending stopped and he found himself standing in the desert of Saqqara. Wait a minute, standing? Where was IRONHIDE? Will looked around and spotted him lying on the sand a few feet away. "IRONHIDE!?" Will hurried over to the fallen AUTOBOT and tried to figure out a way if he was alive. "IRONHIDE are you okay?" asked Will "yes Will I am fine I just need to rest and regain my strength. We are in the right location yes?" IRONHIDE asked "yeah this is it. Are you sure your going to be okay?" Will didn't know if he should believe IRONHIDE'S words because he could be telling him what he wanted to hear just so he wouldn't worry "yes Will do not worry about me. I've been through worse," he promised the human all though in truth he didn't know if he would make it out of this okay. As he had said before he only had enough juice to do that one more time and it took a lot of life energy out of him and if he didn't get back to RATCHETT soon his life source could go out, but he wasn't going to tell Will this.

Will looked around and saw that The Stepping Pyramid was only about a mile away. "I'm going to go check the pyramid out. Will you be all right here by yourself?" Will asked "yes, but be careful we do not know if DECEPTICONS are near" Will nodded his head and started walking away.

When he was halfway there a static buzz went through the air and a large shadow consumed the part of sand he was standing on. He moved out of the way just in time before two DECEPTICONS landed. He heard the thud of feet hitting the sand and had to squint his eyes to see who was approaching him.

"Hello, Brother" said a voice that was once kind and gentile but now dark and filled with hate.

Will held up his hand and blocked the sun and through the slits of his fingers he saw Sam glowering over him.

"Sam"

**A/N: I know I left you with suspense but your going to have to give me at least two more reviews if you want another update because so far I'm lucky if I get one. Its only two reviews so it's not an outrageous demand. So if you want an update your going to have to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Will cautiously took a step towards Sam and spoke. "Sam, are you okay?" he knew it was a stupid question as soon as the words came out of his mouth but it was the first thing he could think of. Sam just smirked and addressed the two DECEPTICONS behind him "BONECRUSH, SIDEWING go look for his friend he didn't come here alone and there are most likely one of more of those annoying AUTOBOTS somewhere around here so be alert" he said. When BONECRUSH and SIDEWING made no indication of moving Sam sighed in annoyance "move now or I swear by DEVERON that the both of you will be crawling away" the two DECEPTICONS stiffened then walked away.

"It must be my lucky day. I was sent out here to find the MATRIX and instead I find you. What brings you out here oh brother of mine?" Will knew Sam was planning something, he could feel it, he just didn't know what "looking for you" he looked to where BONECRUSH and SIDEWING were walking and saw that they were headed towards IRONHIDE "well you found me. You know there's something I've been wanting to do for a long time now" a feeling of dread dropped in the pit of his stomach. He was suddenly thrown back when he received a punch under the chin. He flew a good few feet through the air and crashed back down into the sand. Before he could register what was happening Sam was upon him again with a malicious glint in his eye. "Looks like someone's in need of some fighting practice" Sam lugged Will up from the ground and with great force lunged Will through the air again before making contact with The Great Step Pyramid. Chunks of pebbles and stone tumbled down around and if it hadn't been for the growing strength inside him he would've been dead.

Sam suddenly appeared behind him and placed him in a chokehold. "You are weak and pathetic living among these lower beings. I am ashamed to call you brother but soon that wont be a problem" Sam's grip increased and Will's neck felt like it could snap. Though Will's vision was beginning to blur in the distance he could see a fight going on between the two DECEPTICONS and IRONHIDE and from the looks of it he could see the DECEPTICONS were winning.

Will's life was coming to an end so in an act of DECEPTICONS he blindly reached for the collar of Sam's coat and with sudden strength yanked Sam up into the air and threw him down the pyramid. Sam crashed down the rocky slope and stopped when he came to the bottom. Will lie gasping on the pyramid drawing in deep breaths that had been denied him. His neck was aching and it felt like someone had pressed burning metal down on his neck.

Sam stood up from the ground and started ascending the pyramid. "I got to say Will I'm impressed! You actually surprised me when you managed to get the upper hand" Will looked over to where he had last seen IRONHIDE fighting the DECEPTICONS and saw that one of the DECEPTICONS was on the sand burning but by the looks of IRONHIDE he knew he didn't have much time left. Sam had finally made it back up the pyramid and the fight started up again. But this time Will initiated it.

He grabbed Sam by the throat and rammed him into the pyramid. "Call your DECEPTICON off!" he ordered. Sam glared at him defiantly so Will begrudgingly released one of his hands and punched him across the face. "Call him off or I swear I'll kill you!" he threatened. Sam just laughed "your too human to kill your own brother and besides you and I both know that deep down you want that AUTOBOT out of the way, in fact you wouldn't mind if they all just melted into rust" Sam chided.

Will didn't answer for a few moments, all he could think about was what those DECEPTICONS did to make Sam into the demonic being before him. Now that he had a closer look at Sam he could see that he had deathly pale skin and his eyes looked like they belonged to the Devil and not on the once kind, loving and caring teenager before him.

"What did they do to you Sam?" was all he could say "they told me the truth, showed me what a pathetic race these humans are and with simple manipulation and the power from the MATRIX they will kneel down to me " he said this like it was a verse from the bible. "DEVERON is only using you Sam, you honestly think he will give you any of that power? You are nothing more then a servant to him and as soon as you've fulfilled your role he's going to get rid of you" Will told him. "I'm not that naïve, of course I know that's why as soon as I find the MATRIX I'm going to use the power against him" Sam replied.

An explosion erupted through the air and Will looked just in time to see IRONHIDE soaring through the air with a fire crackling in his chest. "Looks like your friend could use some help" Sam said. Will looked back down at Sam and was met with indecision. If he went to help IRONHIDE Sam would get away and he may never see him again but if he stayed and continued to try and reason with Sam IRONHIDE would die. After much deliberation Will released Sam and quickly made his way down the pyramid. "Your going to want to hurry Will doesn't look like IRONHIDE is going to last much longer!" Sam called after him with an undertone of laughter to his voice.

Will made it down the pyramid and dashed through the desert leaving clouds of sand in his wake. Only a few feet away he could see IRONHIDE slowly shutting down from the injuries he had sustained. "IRONHIDE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The DECEPTICON pressed his foot down onto IRONHIDE'S chest and the sizzling and crunching of his vital parts could be heard. He finally made it to IRONHIDE and jumped into the air and crashed down onto the DECEPTICON. The DECEPTICON was surprised by the sudden attack and stumbled backwards. Will served another blow across the robot's head and various wires and parts flew off its face giving you a visual into it's inside workings. Without pausing will took another leap and kicked himself straight through the DECEPTICONS chest and clear through the other side.

The vital part that Will had taken out now lie in a sizzling metal scrap next to Will who watched the DECEPTICON to see what he would do. The DECEPTICON'S red eyes faded out and it tilted backwards. Will got out of the way and the DECEPTICON crashed down into the sand sending a whirlwind of dust up into the air. Will took a moment to examine the DECEPTICON before hurrying over to IRONHIDE who hadn't made a move since Will's arrival.

"IRONHIDE!" he exclaimed, IRONHIDE crackled in response. Will took a moment to examine the damage and was horrified at what he saw. Wires and cables were lying out of his chest like spaghetti, various pieces of IRONHIDE'S armor were missing exposing his insides, small fires had started all over his body and worst of all Will saw that IRONHIDE was missing part of his upper body.

"You might as well leave me Will, I'm as good as scrap metal" IRONHIDE finally spoke "not going to happen IRONHIDE your going to be fine" Will knew that he was lying because the damage was bad and no one else knew where they were. "I knew the dangers we were facing Will you have to let me go" IRONHIDE said "I'm getting you out of here IRONHIDE so stop telling me otherwise. They're has to be a way" he muttered the last part to himself "there's nothing you can do Will" IRONHIDE was giving up, but Will was a long way from admitting defeat.

Inspiration came when he remembered something OPTIMUS had said. "Possessing the ability to phase from place to place," he said to himself. "What do I have to do to phase?" Will asked "what?" said IRONHIDE "how do I phase, if I can figure out how to do it I can get you out of here and back to RATCHETT" said Will excitedly "there's no point Will your not strong enough yet to manage that kind of power" IRONHIDE said "just tell me how" said Will becoming impatient. "You have to place your hand on a part of my armor and imagine the place you want to go. It may sound easy but it is anything but" Will did as he said and laid his hand on a part of IRONHIDE'S armor. He focused on an image of the NEST BASE, he did this for a few minutes and when nothing happened he sighed in annoyance. "You're not concentrating enough Will. You have to visualize that base and mentally place yourself at the base" IRONHIDE coached. IRONHIDE could feel his life source starting to fade away he knew he didn't have much longer.

Will did as he said and closed his eyes in concentration. He didn't think he was going anywhere before he saw a flash of light in his mind, an unbearable amount of pain consumed his entire body but he continued to concentrate on the task ahead. He could fee the blood trickling down from his nose and his lips where had bitten down. The ground around them began to tremble and a crack of lightening snapped through the air creating a dramatic feeling.

A feeling of being pushed entered Will and he cried out when a shard of lightening went through him IRONHIDE and Will were consumed by the light and disincarnated in its beauty. They were sent through a tunnel of blue, yellow, white and green before coming to a complete stop. Will opened his eyes and saw that they were back at the base. He discovered that he was kneeling on the ground and when he made a move to get up he crumpled back down to the ground and groaned in pain.

As Will's vision started to fail him he saw RATCHETT and OPTIMUS making they're way over to him "RATCHETT" he breathed before his vision went dark. Guess it was too much power after all.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Madame President because she has been a very loyal reader and was the only one to review my last chapter I hope you enjoyed this one and to anyone else reading. Review if you want more.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam phased back to the cave where DEVERON and the other DECEPTICONS were waiting. DEVERON was going to wonder what happened to SIDEWING and BONECRUSH but Sam knew that he wouldn't really care he had only sent them with Sam to keep an eye on him and besides those two DECEPTICONS were only a waste of power.

He walked into the cave and dusted the sand and rubble off of himself. "Where have you been?" demanded DEVERON "looking for the damn MATRIX…mother" he couldn't help but put at the end and smirked when he saw actual steam come out from DEVERON'S glowing eyes.

"Where are BONECRUSH and SIDEWING?" asked DEVERON "I'm afraid they couldn't make it, something to do with being burning piles of scrap metal" Sam turned to face him "I didn't kill them, even though I wish I had" he leaned against the cave wall. "What happened?" DEVERON asked "Will and IRONHIDE showed up. I told BONECRUSH and SIDEWING to go take care of IRONHIDE who was looking a little less for wear it was suppose to be an easy enough job but I just met those two and all ready I could tell that they were useless in a fight. Didn't surprise me much that they both ended up burning" Sam said.

"You went after Will didn't you?" Sam didn't reply "I gave you direct instructions not to go after him until I gave you the go ahead!" DEVERON boomed. "I wasn't just going to stand around and let that pathetic excuse walk away-" DEVERON swooped down and flung Sam through the air until he skidded across the cold, snow filled ground outside. "What is with you and throwing me around?" Sam got up from the ground and stalked back inside "I like to see the bug fly around" STARSCREAM commented. Sam turned his eyes on STARSCREAM and glared "and I like to see a tin can kicked around" a sudden flow of power coursed through Sam's veins caused by the rage he was feeling.

A flash of light went through his irises and he lifted his right hand. The ground under Sam started to shake and icicles fell from the ceiling and supernaturally avoided going anywhere near Sam.

Most of the DECEPTICONS backed away from Sam but STARSCREAM was frozen to the spot. "Have a nice flight" STARSCREAM was lifted from the ground and abruptly smashed around the room. A crazed smile lit Sam's face as bits and chunks of STARSCREAM fell to the ground.

"That's enough," said DEVERON. When Sam made no move to comply DEVERON reached out and snatched STARSCREAM from the air and threw him back to the ground. "I said that's enough!" he repeated more harshly. Sam dropped his hand and the static tension in the air dissipated.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Sam walked away from the group and headed out towards the blizzard that had started up again. "You're not going anywhere," stated DEVERON. Sam stopped "try and stop me then" he said without turning around.

New power was coursing through Sam and he felt like he could rule the fucking world! He wasn't going to let these robots stand in his way of what was his. He could feel the ground shake as DEVERON advanced upon him. Before DEVERON could make a move to fling Sam around again Sam whipped around and flung DEVERON across the cave where he made impact with the cave wall.

The DECEPTICONS were in shock over what had just happened. A mere human had just defeated the great DEVERON. "Anybody else dare to challenge me?" Sam looked around the cave and when he saw that no one would defy him he walked over to DEVERON and squatted down in front of him. "I'm in charge now, you do as I say and if you try and defy me I will kill you" Sam got up from the ground and started walking away.

"MEGASTAR TRIZON come with me" the two DECEPTICONS scurried after their new leader "where are we going master?" asked MEGASTAR "we're going to go see an old friend" MEGASTAR and TRIZON looked at each other uneasily but followed nevertheless.

~Will~

Will once again woke up to the annoying sound of beeping machines and whooshing of the oxygen tank beside the bed that was pumping oxygen into his nasal canal. But what made this even worse was that he was looking into the disapproving eyes of Sgt. Donnelly.

"What story did they tell you?" he asked. He looked next to him and saw that someone had placed a plastic pitcher of water and a plastic cup he reached over, grabbed the cup and poured himself some water.

"They told me the whole story man, what kind of shit have you got yourself into?" he asked "believe me it wasn't on purpose…how's IRONHIDE?" he asked placing the cup back down. "RATCHETT'S working on him right now but I got to tell you man it doesn't look good" Sgt. Donnelly sat down on the side of the bed and ran a hand across his buzzed head.

"This is all my fault. If I had just listened to OPTIMUS IRONHIDE wouldn't be fighting for his life" Sgt. Donnelly turned to Will and shook his head "you can't blame yourself man, you're the one who taught me that. IRONHIDE has always been the kind of AUTOBOT that put himself in the line of fire…he wouldn't blame you" Donnelly added.

"I don't need the speech the guilt that I'm carrying is well deserved and no matter what you say is going to change my mind" Will sat up in bed and rubbed his sore head. He took a moment to look around the room and saw that there were armed guards standing at all the exits. Will turned back to Donnelly who had a guilty look on his face.

"I'm the army's shiny new toy aren't I?" when Donnelly didn't answer Will knew it was true "what did you guys tell Sarah? That I'm currently on a confidential mission and wont be back anytime soon or did you get more creative, a little more daring and say I was dead? I can see the headlines now: Lt. Will Lennox dies in tragic bombing! Come on Donnelly give me something!" the heart machine they had Will hooked up to escalated and the room began to shake.

The soldiers in the room looked to Will and trained their weapons on him. Donnelly signaled them to stand down and turned to Will who was slowly calming down. "I really hate doing this Will but I don't have a choice. I had to fight to be the one to take charge of this assignment. The president is ordering us to lockdown this base and to make sure that the specimen in this case would be you is under tight security" Donnelly said "I'm not an alien Donnelly. I'm still the same guy that you trained with in the academy. Don't let them keep me here" Will whispered/begged.

Donnelly looked over at the soldiers and when he saw that they weren't looking he quickly slipped his security card off of his uniform and slipped it into Will's hand. "I know man, I've seen aliens and you my friend are no alien. I'm going to turn off the main power line in five minutes and as soon as the power is out I want you to run. I am sorry Will" he said the last part louder and stood up from the bed. Before Donnelly walked off he grabbed him by the wrist. "I don't think that will be necessary but thanks anyway" Will thanked him, Donnelly looked quizzically at him but nodded in return.

"See you later man" Will relinquished his wrist and Donnelly walked out of the room.

~4 minutes 50 seconds later~

Will watched the minutes tick away and couldn't help but laugh. The guards looked at him curiously "sorry I couldn't help it…tell me do you guys want to see a magic trick?" he said with a smirk. He looked back at the clock 5 seconds left "I'm no elephant but 1…2…3" the lights flickered out and Will pictured his next destination and closed his eyes in concentration.

When the lights flickered back on he was gone.

~Will's destination~

Will opened his eyes and took a quick look around at his surroundings. He hadn't been for a good five years.

He needed answers and this was the only place they could be answered. He walked up the driveway and knocked on the old fashioned wooden door.

The door opened and Will smiled.

"Hi mom"

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Your going to have to review if you want more so review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Helen Lennox stared at her son in shock. She hadn't seen him for a good five years and now out of the blue he was standing before her, acting as if nothing had happened. Another thing that shocked her was what he was wearing; he was a pair of light green scrubs that had the armies initials on the right breast pocket and Will looked like he could collapse from exhaustion at any second.

"Will?" she said in disbelief "hi mom" he replied as if him showing up was the most normal thing in the world.

"What are you doing here and in a pair army scrubs I might add?" she asked, "I promise I'll explain everything but could we please discuss this inside? Its kind of nifty out here" he said rubbing his arms for emphasis. "Why yes of course" she opened the door all the way and Will brushed past her and into the warm environment of the house.

He walked over to the couch and sat down with his mother following behind and taking a seat in her own little armchair. "Where's dad?" he asked noticing that there wasn't any smoke coming from his dad's pipe, yes his father still smoked from the pipe. "He's out in the shed working on another one of his projects, this week it's a new rocking chair but I have a feeling that he wont finish it. He'll probably start working on a birdhouse tomorrow and forget all about his other project" his mother said.

"I have something I need to talk to you guys about and I really think dad needs to be here so would it be all right if I went and got him?" he asked standing up from the couch "I don't see why not but I would really like it if you put on your father's coat and boots I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got frostbite from walking out there dressed as you are" she said as she pulled herself up from the chair and hobbled over to a coat rack Not wanting his mother to have to strain herself too much he hurried over to her and collected the coat and boots himself.

"You make me feel so old" she joked "just don't want you doing something you shouldn't have to" Will replied as he shrugged the coat on "yes but you're my son I'm supposed to take care of you" she hobbled back over to her chair and sat down "but as your son it is my privilege to take care of you. I'll be right back" he pulled the boots on and walked out of the door and traveled around the side of the house.

In the backyard he could make the old shed. His father and him used to make all kind of contraptions back there, like a canoe that had built in rows, a birdhouse that had a porch and even a few kitchen utensils for his mom's birthday. The last time he had been in that shed his father and him had the worst fight ever. It was over Sarah and the pregnancy. It had been unexpected and his father demanded that he either marry the girl or get an abortion. Will was against abortion and so was Sarah so he downright refused the abortion so his father demanded marriage. Sarah didn't want to marry at such a young age and when his father heard this he laughed and said that she was too young to be having a kid. This started a fight that resulted in Will storming out, picking up Sarah and fleeing the city. It was when they were on the highway that they were hit by a truck that was going ten miles over the speed limit, the car hit Sarah's side and caused Will's side to collide with the billboard on the other side.

Will and Sarah were admitted to the hospital. Will came out with a broken leg and arm, a few broken ribs, various cuts and bruises all along his body and had to do physical therapy for over a month. Sarah's injuries were most more severe, she suffered from a punctured lung, broken and cracked ribs, a broken leg and arm, various cuts and bruises and had to be put in a medicine induced coma because the pain was too much. She had lost the child.

In a way Will sort of blamed his father for what happened. He knew that in reality it wasn't really his fault but he couldn't help but feel that if his dad hadn't of gotten in a fight with him causing him to storm out Sarah and him would have two beautiful children instead of one.

He walked over to the shed door and took a breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Henry Lennox stood over a rocking chair that was had a completed seat in the middle and a back but no legs. It was a rugged looking set at best but Henry had only just started so it was sure to look better. "What is it Helen? Is lunch ready I'm starving" said Henry without looking up from his work "I don't know dad you'd have to ask mom" Henry froze and set down his tool. He slowly turned around and stood in shock at the person before him. His son had come home.

"Will what are you doing here?" he took off his work gloves and walked over to his son "just thought I'd come by for a visit" Will replied "that's bullshit and you know it" Henry said. Will looked down at the ground then back up at his father "your right I need to talk to you mom about something really important and I was hoping that they two of us could stand in a room without arguing and instead act like civil people" Will said hopefully. Henry didn't reply for a few moments then shrugged "fine, come on inside don't want your mom yelling at me for getting you sick" Henry followed his son out of the shed and back into the house.

Helen looked up from magazine she was reading and was pleased when she saw it was her husband and son walking inside without any arguing.

Henry walked over to his armchair and sat down, Will sat down on the couch. "What is it you need to talk about?" asked his father suspiciously "you guys have been keeping something me for the past eighteen years and I know you guys know what I'm talking about so if you could please just tell me why I would really appreciate it" when they made no move to answer him he continued. "Eighteen years ago, while I was at college you guys had another kid, a son to be exact. You gave him up for adoption and I want to know why" said Will looking at his parents expectantly.

His parents didn't answer him for quite some time before his mother took the initiative. "We wanted to keep him but we couldn't afford another child, we barely had enough money to send you off to college and we wanted the best for him so we had no other choice but to give him up. Everyday I regret that decision but I know that it was for the best and I know that he is in a loving, caring family that can support him and raise him to be a wonderful young man. Why are you asking about him? Have you seen him?" she asked excitedly. "Yes mom I have seen him. His name is Saw Witwicky and he is a fine young man but he's run into some trouble and I can't find him" he probably shouldn't be telling them this but he was just hoping that they could give him some kind of idea as to what to do. In the presence of his parents once more he was nothing but a scared kid wanting guidance from his all-knowing parents.

"What kind of trouble has he got himself into?" asked his mother worriedly "some people have put ideas in his head and I'm afraid that if I don't get to him in time he's going to do something terrible and I can't allow that to happen" Henry sat up straighter in his chair "and what are we supposed to do about it? It's none of our concern," said his dad. Will turned to his father and stared at him incredulously "he's your son" he said "only by blood. I gave up the title of being his father the moment we sighed him off to the orphanage" Will couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father was talking about Sam as if he were nothing more then an item, a thing!

"He's your own flesh and blood and your acting as if he's nothing more then a thing! I know your still pissed at me but that doesn't give you the right to ignore the existence of your other son, of Sam! He needs help dad!" Will said, storming over to Henry. "He has his own family now, why don't you go to the people that adopted him?" Henry stood up from his chair. Helen could sense a fight coming on so she got up from her chair and walked in the middle of the two. "Please you two, can't you just stand in a room without arguing? What happened to the bond you two used to share?" Will and Henry continued to glare at one another "it died the day he defied me" Henry turned and stalked out of the room. Helen and Will stared after him before Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair before collapsing back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry mom, he just…gets under my skin I didn't come here to fight" he looked up at her "has he kept this anger bubbled up all this time?" he asked her. Helen sat down beside her son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "no honey, he just doesn't know how to talk to you anymore. He hasn't seen you in over eighteen years he doesn't know what to say. I know it may seem like he wants you out of his life but in truth he wants you sewn in so deep that a part of you will always be with him" Will looked to his mother and smiled "I want that too but I just don't know how we can get back to what we had before, so much has happened since then. I got married and have a kid now I just don't know what to do" he took her slightly wrinkled hand and grasped it lovingly "at least I know I have your love and support" he said. "You have his love and support too, he just doesn't know how to show it is all but trust me he does. No matter what you do, he will always love you and I know that he also loves Sam but he hasn't seen Sam since he was just a newborn, he's like a stranger to him and well truthfully…to me as well" she admitted.

Will looked over at the TV that had been muted and his eyes widened at what he saw. His picture was being broadcasted saying that he was an escaped criminal belonging to the military and is said to be armed and dangerous. A phone number flashed across the screen telling people to call if they have seen him. He was about to reach over and turn the TV off to prevent his mom from seeing but it was too late, she had seen everything.

"What kind of trouble have you got yourself into Will?" she asked getting up from the couch "I can't tell you but you have to believe me when I say that I'm not a criminal okay? All I can tell you is that Sam is in as much trouble as I am and I'm pretty sure that his face will be on the news next" he got up from the couch and placed his hands on her shoulders "I have to go now but know that I love you and dad very much" he kissed her on the cheek then hurried out of the house and dashed through the yard and out onto the road.

He didn't know where he was going to go next he was now listed as a criminal armed and dangerous at that. As soon as people recognized him he would have to move again. He couldn't go home, that much he was certain of but he also couldn't go back to the NEST because that would be suicide.

After some thought he closed his eyes and when he reopened them he was at his destination. No one recognize him here.

~Sam~

Sam and his two DECEPTICONS walked out onto the airspace towards BUMBLEBEE who was currently playing with one of the younger AUTOBOTS. He sensed that someone was coming and he turned around and saw Sam and two other DECEPTICONS. BUMBLEBEE stopped playing with the little AUTOBOT and shoed it inside.

"Hello BUMBLEBEE its been a long time" Sam said as he got closer to BUMBLEBEE. "Sam, what are you doing here?" BEE asked suspiciously "I thought I'd come and see an old friend" BEE watched as the two DECEPTICONS seemed to be surrounding him, with Sam in the middle.

"Allow me to introduce my friends TRIZON and MEGASTAR. I just wanted to talk-" alarms from the base went off. Sam smiled and shook his head knowingly. "Look like Will's escaped" BEE looked at him, astonished that he knew Will was the reason for the alarm "and I have a pretty good idea where's he headed. Lets go pay Mr. And Mrs. Lennox a visit" BEE knew that Sam's intentions on visiting Will's parents were not good. Before Sam could react BEE made a run for it and dashed towards the base. "I love it when they run" Sam phased and reappeared on BEE'S shoulder. Sam grabbed hold of one of his wings and jumped down from his shoulder, ramming BEE into the asphalt.

BEE slid across the asphalt leaving a long deep trail behind him. Just as Sam was about to deliver a blow OPTIMUS intervened. He was thrown away from BEE and slammed against the two DECEPTICONS causing them to fall down as well.

Sam stood and glared at OPTIMUS and RATCHETT. "Leave now Sam, you've all ready caused enough grief" ordered OPTIMUS as RATCHETT helped BEE up from the ground. "No! We can't let him leave" BEE protested. "Sam's made his choice and we've made ours" OPTIMUS said. "We need to get you inside a wire in your main circuit board has spiraled out and I have to fix it before it gets worse" RATCHETT said.

"This isn't over" Sam made contact with both DECEPTICONS and all three phased out. "How could you let them go?" Bee demanded. "As we have learned from Will we have no way of keeping such powerful beings in a contained area. I regret having to let him go but until we figure out a way to undo what DEVERON has done to Sam we cannot stop him," said OPTIMUS regretfully. "So you're giving up? The great OPTIMUS is giving up?" BEE stumbled away from RATCHETT and over to OPTIMUS who had his back turned to him "I am not giving up BUMBLEBEE nearly giving us time to devise a plan to bring him home safely" OPTIMUS replied.

BUMBLEBEE stared at OPTIMUS trying to gather up words to mouth his displeasure at his plan but when he found none RATCHETT simply walked over to him and helped him walk inside the base, without any struggle from BUMBLEBEE.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long for this continuation, as you know I haven't been writing this story for a few years now and it took me a while to get back into the groove of the story again. I hope you like this update and I would really appreciate feedback.**

_Sam_

Not a word was spoken as Sam stood in the opening of the cave, the blizzard continuing to coat the outside with frost bite and a blanket of ice and sludge. He didn't feel the bite of the wind on his exposed skin nor did he miss the quiet muttterings of the decepticons behind him.

With Deveron having been demoted Sam was now in charge, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the once mighty decepticon would try and get his crown back but Sam would be prepared for that. All he needed was an excuse to rip the fucking robots head off and not only would he feel absolute ecstasy at its demise but controlling the other decepticons would become so much easier. They were all just weak pathetic followers, not knowing what to do with themselves without a leader and would do whatever asked of them to please their master.

Currently Circuit was hacking into the military's data base, collecting all information it could on his brother, where he grew up, medical background, family history...

There was a small mechanical squeak below him, looking down he saw the timid bot staring up at him.

"I've gotten the information you requested" it squeaked, its small robotic form slightly shaking.

Giving it a cold look he spoke, "show me"

Out from its eyes came a projection of Will Lennox's personal file, scanning the information he stopped when he came to what he was looking for, the names of his, they're paren"Show me the parent's address" he ordered, his eyes remaining on the screen as the information changed in front of his eyes, files flying pass until the whirlwind of information came to what he was requestinHis eyes gowed  
with malicious intent as he read over the information.

Time to pay mom and dad a visit.

_Will_

He had to grab a scarf off a table as he walked through the cramped streets of Tahsin, an isolated village in Daqahliya that he had only ever been to once while on a mission, a dust storm blowing in and attempting to make a home in his lungs.

His troop had passed through this village, not stopping but from what they did see he was dismayed at the atrocious conditions the villagers had to live in and the fact that there was no road connecting their village to civilization made it all the more inhumane.

There were many other horrifying stories and sights that he learned and saw, from the people he could see as their vehicles drove by they looked sickly, like walking corpses and the buildings around them were crumbling in disrepair. More than anything he had wanted to make them stop the vehicles and offer the villagers medical help and food supplies but he had no such authority.

This was only his second mission since moving up the ranks from Private to Private 2 and he could tell that his stay in his current unit was not going to be a pleasant one. Most of the men had been with the unit for years and it was always hard accepting new brothers, with the responsibility of protecting innocent civilians precious cargo and the United States they also had the responsibility of also keeping his fellow brothers in arm alive as well.

One of the most heart wrenching, air ceasing images he could recall from that mission was the woman on the side of the dirt village made trail. She was lying on her side, her clothing flapping in the violent wind that was whipping through, brining it with sheets of sand. The closer their vehicle got to the woman the more details he could make out, her legs were strewn out behind her and her right arm was extended out in front of her, the palm up and open to the heavens, as if reaching for something.

He thought she was dead, it was horrible and saddening that corpses were a common occurrence to be found. There wasn't very good medical help in the village so whenever villagers were extremely hurt or sick they would have to make the dangerous, potentially lethal trek through the desert to the closest city and very few survived.

His assumption was proven wrong when he could just make out the slightest movement of her arms and legs. It could have been the last of her muscles twitching in retaliation of being shut down permanently but Will was optimistic and hopeful that it was actually a sign of life.

Ignoring the order to stay in the vehicle Will jumped out and dashed over to the woman, falling to her side and carefully rolling her onto her back. Her dark skin was slightly misted with sand along with long patches in her hair, her eyes were closed and her thin lips were cracked and closed.

He could hear the engine of the vehicle shut off and Sgt. Major Mallory ordering him to return to the vehicle. It goes without saying that he ignored the order.

The woman's eyes slowly fluttered open, only a crease though but if it was due to the sandstorm that was blazing around them or that was all the movement she could manage with the strength she had left. Looking up at him, he could see in her eyes that the flame of life that burned within her was beginning to die out. She knew this as well, but yet she showed no fear as she shakily reached up for him, her bony hand latching onto his arm, her grip surprisingly strong for a woman who seemed so frail.

Her eyes locked onto his as he witnessed her final moments, using her free hand she reached into satchel and pulled out a wrinkled, yellow faded piece of paper. Taking his hand she pressed the paper into his palm, making sure he wrapped his fingers over it to prevent the wind from blowing it away.

"Banafrit" her voice faded out at the end and her eyes fogged over, her heart ceasing to beat and the last of the air in her lungs hissing out. Her body went limp in his arms and her eyes continued to stare up at him, dull and lifeless.

Before he could comprehend what was happening he was suddenly ripped up from the ground and forcibly dragged back to the vehicle. The woman's body dropped heavily to the sand, her eyes continuing to follow him as he was taken against his will.

His commanding officer was yelling at him, calling him an insubordinate for disobeying a direct order. He tuned the rest of what was being said out as he made yet another potential career ender he leapt once more out of the vehicle and dashed back to the woman's side.

Gathering her in his arms he stood back up and started walking back towards the small village. This time no one followed him, their muffled yells for him to come back were soon swallowed up by the sandstorm.

He pulled his goggles down and zipped up his jacket so that covered most of his mouth as he got closer to the village. What had to be at least an hour later he had finally arrived. The same sickly villagers that had been wandering in the village saw him coming and were at first alarmed by his presence but when they saw the woman in his arms a good handful converged on him and took the woman from his arms.

Just as he was preparing to turn back and face the consequences for his actions an elderly woman approached him. She was a very short woman, her tanned skin looked to be made of leather and there were deep crevasses etched into her face but her kind eyes glowed with warmth and compassion. Stopping in front of him she spoke:

"**أشكركم على ابنتي ****. ****قد **ISIS**مشاهدة عليك خلال رحلاتك**" **(1)**

She then embraced him and he froze in shock. His Arabic wasn't that good but from the tone in her voice and the embrace he didn't sense any hostility so after the shock had worn off he returned the hug.

When a few moments had passed and he felt it was time to pull away he started to move but she grasped the back of his neck, preventing his moving away. Leaning upwards she whispered one final message into his ear:

**"****لا يخشون الظلام****"(2)**

After delivering the message she released him and he went back to his full height, having had to bend down to half his height to hug her back.

Touching his cheek he was further stunned when she repeated the same word the other woman had spoken: Banafrit. With a knowing smile she turned and followed the group that was carrying the deceased woman away.

It was when the double shot of shock had drained out of him that he remembered how to walk. Actually stumbling from the village he walked the same path, he assumed, as the woman he named Banafrit. He was sure that that was probably not her name but he didn't feel right calling her "that lady" or "the woman" and especially "the dead woman". No one should be nameless.

He didn't get too far from the village when the vehicle transporting his troop came to a halt in front of him, sending an avalanche of sand over him and bathing him in the golden grains. The doors flew open with such ferocity Will was amazed that the doors hadn't blown off. But what didn't surprise him was the soldiers that stampeded towards him and he soon found himself with slip-ties around his wrists and being hurled into a second vehicle that had been following behind them with the supplies that wouldn't fit in the other vehicle.

The door was slammed shut, connecting with his elbow and sending a jolt of pain up his arm. There were two soldiers seated across from him, their faces were twisted into skin searing glares and looking to his left he was almost burned by the murderous stare of another armed soldier.

After they had gotten him back to base camp, his wrists still bound, he started the "fun" process of defending his actions and after all was said and done he found himself demoted back to Private, an investigation of his past missions, suspended for almost a year and, his level of respect among some of his fellow soldiers in arms, and when he did return he was on a different squad.

During his leave he had looked up the words that was on the note Banafrit had given him and was saddened to see that it was a letter to her daughter, a note that she had written in the likelihood of her death. If he had known this earlier he would have sought out the daughter but it was too late now and he could only hope that the daughter knew how much she was loved. He then learned that Banafrit meant "beautiful soul".

He would never regret what he did, it was his job as not only a decent human being to give the respect a fellow human being deserves along with his oath as a soldier of the U.S. Military.

That had been almost fifteen years ago and now he was back in the village that had made such a glowing impact in his life. Looking around he was saddened but not all surprised to see that the village looked to be in worse shape than it had all those years ago. The people still looked to be walking skeletons and the buildings were literally crumbling down around him.

Being so deep in thought he wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally ran into a young woman causing her to drop her meager food items she had been carrying.

Dropping to the ground he apologized profusely as he helped her pick up her groceries. She muttered under her breath as she picked up some kind of vegetable or fruit off the ground, wiping sand off of it. Listening closely he was surprised to hear that she was speaking English.

"Nobody ever watches where they're going, course I'm not much better but that's beside the point..."having collected all her food she stood up from the ground, he stood as well, and when she was done wiping off her skirt she made eye-contact with him and froze. A look that was a mixture of recognition and shock washed over her and for the second time in the same village he was stunned into silence when one simple word left her lips:

"Banafrit"

Then, as if someone had pressed play she turned and ran away, several of her groceries falling to the ground behind her. Not letting the shock consume him he dashed after her, catching up with her rather quickly with his military training and the narrow streets that didn't give her a lot of room.

Throwing a quick look behind her, she saw him and attempted to pick up the pace but it was clear when a cramp jack hammered into her side and she was forced to stop, clutching her side and desperately wheezing in air.

Coming to a stop he stood beside her, waiting for her to catch her breath before speaking. Now that she wasn't moving so much and staying place he could finally make out more of her features. Her hair was up in a now messy ponytail, her skin was tanned by both genetics and the sun, her figure was surprisingly well maintained, in the way that it looked like she got enough to eat and even worked out some.

Once her breathing was slightly more normal she righted herself turned her body to fully face him. Her eyes were guarded, studying him but for what he didn't know. Looker deeper into her eyes he also had a feeling of recognition, those eyes, he had seen them before but where?...and then it hit him, The old woman!

Taking a deep breath she spoke,

"Your him, the one my grandmother always talks about" she started, her eyes turned away from his and she started playing with her bracelet.

" Grandmother?" he sounded like a parrot, but he had been thrown shock, after shock lately and he was pretty sure that if a single ant sized surprise were to crawl up on him his brain would explode.

Still playing with her bracelet she continued speaking, almost as if he had never said a word.

"I never thought this day would come, for the past few days she's been telling me you would come back but I didn't believe her, she's been going on about you for years..."her voice trailed off at the end, and it seemed then that she wasn't really talking to him but herself, much like she had been when they were picking up her groceries.

"What are you talking about?" his voice came out louder then he intended but it got her attention and she was snapped out of her ramblings.

Looking at him, noticing that he was there she addressed him, "I'm sorry I sometimes go off into my own little world, especially when I get stressed out-" she saw his impatient look and hurried through,

"Sorry anyway, you should probably come with me, my grandmother can explain better than me" turning she started walking in the direction she had been running towards and, his urge for answers driving him, he followed behind her.

It seemed this village was made to bring him nothing but questions.

_Sam_

Standing in front of the Lennox's house Sam took a moment to look at the house where the people who had made him lived.

There was a nice little garden that lined the pathway up to the old fashioned wooden door, he made sure to trample on each and everyone one of the jovial flowers, grounding many of the petals and stems into green mush under his boots.

Coming to the door, without hesitation he knocked on the door, a false sense of goodwill behind it.

A gruff male voice hollered on the side "just a second!"

Soon the door opened and an older version of Will.

"Can I help you" the door was open wide enough that the inside of the house was revealed and it was like fate when the woman who had given birth to him walked into sight, holding a glass of what looked to be lemonade, she looked over at them and just as she was opening her mouth to speak recognition seeped into her eyes like an ink stain and the glass fell from her limp hand, shattering on the floor.

There was dead silence.

Loose translation (I am aware that some of the words are not present in the Arabic above):

1. **Thank you for bringing my daughter home. May Isis watch over you during you travels.**

**2. Do not fear the darkness**

**Author Note: I hope you liked this update, a lot of things happened in this chapter, please review and tell me what you think and also send me some suggestions for what you want to see happen. At this point I know the path this story is going to take but I am open for some moments that you guys would like to see happen. Once again, review!**


	11. Need to read Author Announcment

Author announcement: I realize that my little tantrum I had earlier will not help me get reviews for this story but it is very frustrating to try to write a story and get practically no reviews at all. I am also aware that I have been on hiatus for a few years now and that certainly doesn't help me, but I am going to get down on my knees and plead you guys to review, and even PM to give me suggestions on what you think should happen next.

This is not a threat, so don't take it as one, but I have considered taking this story down and focusing on my falling skies fiction 'Save One' sequel , which I know has a lot of people waiting for me to post.

The ball is in you, the readers, court.

Sincerely,

Purplepidgioncommandbase


	12. Chapter 12

**There are not enough sorry's in the world to convey how sorry I am that this update is coming so late. I have been scrounging around in my mind inspiration on this story and I know I said that I had found it again but my ideas keep changing and so the story is affected. Anyways, college, health, life got the better of me and I cannot promise the next update will come any quicker but please stay with me.**

**Sorry for the long message, anyway here's the update and I hope you enjoy it!**

_Will_

The woman, that seemed to have knowledge of him, led him to what appeared to be her home and he was amazed at what he saw. There was a portable satellite positioned on a makeshift back porch, a computer that looked to be military was hooked up to said satellite and there were maps and diagrams of places and geological sites pinned to every wall.

Besides the computer and satellite the home didn't seem to have any other advanced technology, besides a radio that was playing a strange static rendered Hindi song that fizzled out every now and then. There was also a worn couch with a threaded, moth infested blanket thrown over the weather beaten couch to probably make it more comfortable.

Putting her satchel down on an old wooden table she headed towards another room where he could make out muffled voices.

"You can sit down anywhere you'd like, I'll be right back" she said over her shoulder as she made to disappear into the back room but Will stopped her.

"What's your name?" he asked out of the blue, realizing that he didn't even know the name of the woman who was currently helping him.

She smiled, tucking a stray hair back behind her ear, "Halia"

Without another word she disappeared into the back of the small house, leaving Will alone.

Though Halia seemed nice and more than willing to help him find answers Will was still a little untrustworthy of the woman he had just met. He couldn't afford to let his guard down just because the young woman seemed nice, a lot of people died because they were too trusting and he wasn't going to be one of those people, he still had people who needed him. He opted to remain standing and filled his time by walking over to the diagrams, maps and geological sites pinned to the walls.

The first thing he looked at was what he saw to be maps of several areas in Egypt, Peru, Mexico and a few other places in the world he couldn't place at the moment. Walking away from the maps he inspected a few of the antiquities that were spread throughout the room.

It was while he was inspecting a handmade bowl on a small table that he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years.

"Banafrit"

Turning around he saw the old woman, she was smiling at him and her eyes were filled with the same loving kindness that he remembered from all those years ago. Walking away from her granddaughter she approached Will and enveloped him in a hug

He was just as shocked as last time but he recovered more quickly and hugged her back, a strange, but welcoming, feeling of belonging and love surrounded him. When she pulled away Will felt a moment of panic, not wanting the feelings he was feeling to end but he forced his arms to release her and stay firmly at his sides.

Will took a moment to fully look at the elderly woman in front of him. Her skin was still just as cratered and dark as he remembered, her stringy hair was pulled back into a messy braid and her clothes hung off her poorly nutrioned body. And yet she didn't look any older than the day he had first met her.

"This is my grandmother Aasfa, she has been most anxious to see you again" Halia said from the doorway, a content smile on her face, the mirror image to the one on her grandmother.

Aasfa suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled up his left sleeve, not stopping until she reached the crook of the elbow and the marking on his forearm was revealed. She ran her fingers over it and a disturbing electrical hum ran up his body. Smiling she looked up and spoke,

"واحد جزء من المسار التي يجب اتخاذها لإيجاد القوة التي ضاعت"

Having no clue what she was saying he looked over at Halia, the look on his face clearly a cry for help. He really needed to work on his Arabic.

Taking pity on him she translated, "she said: One part of the path you must take to find the power that was lost"

Even with translation he still wasn't entirely sure what Aasfa was trying to tell him. His attention was reverted back to the grandmother when she pulled him by the arm and into the backroom. Halia trailed behind them.

The back of the house was almost completely barren and smelled of a mixture between mold and musk making his eyes water a little by the intensity. Still having a hold of his arm she didn't release him until they stopped in front of an old mosaic of sorts that was imbedded into a wall.

Aasfa took a step back as he walked up closer to the mosaic to get a better look at what it was depicting. The majority of the picture was a pyramid, that was in danger of crumbling into nothing and on the sides of the pyramid were some of the same markings, though fading and almost gone with age, that adorned his skin. On the very top of the pyramid were two people that looked to be standing on both ends of a glowing light. There was clearly more to the mosaic but due to time and conditions he wasn't able to make anymore out.

"يجب أن كنت على عجل وحفظ الجزء الذي قد ضاع قبل تنزل الآلهة الظلام وأصبح لا يمكن وقفها"

Without having to be asked Halia translated, "You must hurry and save the part that has been lost before the dark gods descend and become unstoppable"

"No pressure then" he muttered.

Looking away from the mosaic he looked down at Aasfa, her face was filled with hope and wonder when she met his gaze. He was reminded of the hero worship of a small child, their intangible belief that the person, or thing, that they looked up to go do no wrong and would always make everything better; he just hoped that he didn't let her down.

He heard footsteps come up behind him and watched as Halia took Aasfa by the hand and coaxed her into coming with her. He wasn't sure what she was saying, due to her speaking Arabic, but her grandmother followed her to an old dusty chair where Halia then picked up a still steaming cup of what may have been tea. All the while Aasfa continued to watch him, a knowing smile lighting up her entire being.

Once her grandmother was settled Halia led him to the front of the small house and invited him to take a seat. Thanking her he sat down and watched as she fussed around a makeshift kitchen before returning with two glasses of a hot beverage.

"Thank you" he said as he accepted the drink and took a sip, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was raspberry tea.

Seeing the look of quick surprise cross she smiled, "I brought two full boxes of ice tea and hot tea bags when I came back here to work on my project. I love this place, it's my home but I don't think I could get by without my favorite teas" she explained.

He nodded in understanding and set the cup down, the mood visibly changing with the sense of the topic change that was coming.

"How does your grandmother know so much about all this?" he swiped hand up his body, illustrating the markings on his body.

Setting her own cup down she leaned forward, her hands now resting in her lap.

"The way she explained it to me, was that when she was a little girl and she was playing in the ruins that are about 5 minutes from here, the sky turned to night and the whole world seemed to stop in place. That was when she heard this loud sound, like the roar of a lion and she looked up and the sky was opening up into another galaxy and this large being was descending down; but she wasn't afraid, in fact she felt...safe, as safe she felt in her mother's arms..." her voice trailed off at the end, a misty faraway look in her eyes.

Will was silent, not wanting to intrude on a private moment. It was when tears started to fall from her eyes that he made to bring her out of her memories but she brought herself out of them.

"*sad laugh* Sorry about that, went somewhere else for a few um, anyway where was I?...oh yes, um my grandmother" she used the collar of her shirt to wipe away her tears but she wasn't having much luck.

Looking around he didn't see anything that he could give to her until he remembered the scarf that was still around his neck. Taking the scarf off he handed it to her and she gave a quiet thanks, wiping her eyes she continued to speak.

"So this great being landed right down in front of her and instead of running away she looked up at this huge being and when it looked down at her, its eyes were glowing like the stars and she smiled and to this day she swears that it smiled back. It reached down and set its open palm on the desert floor, still with no fear she walked onto the palm and ever so gently, like plucking a delicate flower from the ground, she was lifted up into the sky until she was looking this great being right in the face and suddenly her head was filled with images, thousands upon thousands of images until finally they stopped and this being gave her one message: wait for the man with the soul of light and he shall save your planet" she finished her story and picked her cup of tea back up, taking a long sip of it she sighed and leaned back into her seat.

After hearing the tale Will was silent, absorbing what she had just told him. There was no doubt in his mind that the message that the "great being" had given Aasfa was about him, and thinking back on what Aasfa had said earlier he was sure that the "missing part" that had been lost was Sam and now one of the major problems he was already facing was how he was going to do that?

Sam had somehow been manipulated by the decepticons and was now hell bent on obtaining the power of the matrix. The worst part was that if he couldn't find any alternative he would have no other choice but to kill Sam.

_Sam_

Without waiting to be invited him he pushed Henry Lennox aside, the man grunted in pain as his side connected with the wall and he slid down to the floor, clutching his aching side.

"Henry!" Helen shouted as she made to run to his aid but was abruptly stopped when Sam caught her and restrained her, wrapping his arm around her throat and affectively keeping her in place.

"This is quite the place you've got! So homey and quaint, but personally I think it could use a bit more color, don't you think?" tightening his grip on Helen he walked over to Henry and with one savage kick he ruthlessly hit the injured man in the stomach, a cry of agonizing pain slipping out and his body instinctually curled in on himself to protect his stomach.

The woman in his arms began to cry, begging him to leave her husband alone and to take whatever he wanted and leave them alone. Sam shook his head and laughed, the sound so disturbing it could peel paint off the walls.

"Oh Helen, you know exactly who I am and that I'm not here to steal shit from you, all I want to know is where your precious son is, give me that and I'll let you live out what little time you both have left on this godforsaken planet" he hissed, jerking her body at the end.

She whimpered, tears running down her face as she continued to beg him not to hurt them. Quickly growing annoyed with the whimpering and sobbing he tossed the woman aside, her head connecting with the floor and silencing her cries.

"Obviously she's not going to be of any help, so I guess that just leaves you" walking over to the man that was now trying to lift himself up from the ground, his eyes never leaving that of the prone figure of his wife. Henry could just make out the thin line of blood that was trailing out from her head.

Walking over the man who was still trying to get up, likely to try and attack him if the look of absolute fury was anything to go by, but Sam was quick to put any thoughts of pathetic attempts at retaliation aside and placed his hand on Henry's shoulder, pushing him back down.

He was prepared when Henry attempted to punch him and easily grabbed the hand and bent it so far back that the bone actually snapped and a bearish cry of agony escaped his throat, Sam shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Henry, Henry, Henry the longer you resist the more pain I'm going to have to cause you until I get the information I want, and that pain doesn't just have to be inflicted on your body. Now tell me where Will is and I'll leave here right now" growing impatient with the lapse of silent he used his increased strength and dug his fingers into Henry's shoulder until he heard and felt the satisfying crunch of bones grinding together.

Releasing him Sam got up from the floor and began to walk around the room, occasionally stopping to study a photo or knick knack and sometimes dropping them on the floor where they would either smash or fall apart.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually getting bored of violence, and since it's obvious that your loyalty to Will is so strong that you're willing to endure physical pain, along with the suffering of your wife or you don't know and I'm betting the later so I guess I'm going to have to move on to plan B"

Looking around his eyes fell on the laptop that was opened up on the desk. Smiling he picked up the computer and walked back over to the man on the floor who was now too weak to continue his attempt in getting off the floor.

Turning the laptop's camera on he maneuvered the angle until the camera caught both Sam and Henry.

"We're going to send Will a little message"

**I hope you liked the update and you still want to know what happens next. Please review, I know it's a long shot hope due to the time this took me but please, they really encourage me not to just throw in the towel on this story.**


End file.
